


But I Like Chem Class

by sailorlotus



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master tries to talk The Doctor into skipping class with him so they can fool around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Like Chem Class

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully did not specify which Doctor/Master regeneration they are. You can picture whichever Doctor/Master you want to.

"But-"

"No."

"Not even just a few minutes?"

"No."

"You promi-"

"I did not, in fact, promise you anything!"

The Master put on an exaggerated pout. "Please?"

"No. I'm going to miss-"

"Oh, don't start with that again! You haven't missed a single class all year. One now isn't going to hurt you."

"But I like chem class."

"We've got all the chemistry you'll ever need right here!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something.

"And don't even try to deny it." The Master interrupted, smirking.

"Really. Not now."

The Master hummed in frustration. Things were obviously not going how he'd planned.

"I'll see you after school." The Doctor placed a quick kiss on The Master's cheek before hurrying off to his chemistry class.

"Damn."


End file.
